Auch Furchtbares kann glücklich enden
by Ineko
Summary: Pairing: Seto x Joey


Titel:Auch Furchtbares kann glücklich enden

Autor:Ineko

Fandom:Yugi-Oh

E-mail:hina.melweb.de

Pairing:Seto x Joey

Rating: PG

Genre: Reale Welt-Romantisch

Warning: -

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und auch nicht euch grins

Kommentar:Man sagt ja, man kann nur über das schreiben,

was man schon erlebt hat. Liebe kenn ich noch

nicht, aber Sehnsucht. Darum geht es hier.

P.S.: Es gibt ein Happy End.

Auch Furchtbares kann glücklich enden

Wie halte ich es nur aus mit dir jeden Tag in diesem winzigen Klassenraum zu sitzen,

die gleich Luft zu atmen wie du, die gleichen Klänge zu hören ohne durchzudrehen.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, du ziehst mich einfach magisch an. Ich kann dich nur betrachten.

Und ich sehe dich dort sitzen, an deinem Tisch. Du hörst nicht dem Lehrer zu, sondern schreibst irgendeine SMS an irgendwen.

Du kannst es dir erlauben, denn du bist der Firmenchef der

Kaiba Corperation und kein Straßenkind wie ich. Wenn dich ein Lehrer jetzt ansprechen würde, wäre er wohl seinen Job los.

"Joseph, könntest du mir die Frage beantworten?", gespannt sieht mich der Lehrer an. Ich hatte kein Wort mitbekommen, sondern die ganze Zeit unkontrolliert dich angestarrt. Doch du hast es nicht mitbekommen.

Ich entschuldige mich bei dem Lehrer, dass ich nicht zugehört hatte. "Du solltest besser aufpassen, anstatt einen deiner Mitschüler unaufhörlich anzustarren." Es ist gemein, alle haben es

mitbekommen wie ich dich ansehe und lachen jetzt über mich. Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Probleme.

Ich dreh mich zu dir, ich will wissen ob du etwas mitgekriegt hast. Eigentlich hoffe ich es sogar, warum auch immer.

Doch du hast das alles nicht mitbekommen. Du sitzt genau so da wie vorher und tippst auf deinem Handy.

Warum sollte es dich auch interessieren, wir sind schließlich 'Erzfeinde'. Aber früher hättest du jede Gelegenheit genutzt, um mich irgendwie auf die Palme zu bringen.

Es ist komisch, in letzter Zeit war es so, als wäre ich nur Luft für dich, als hättest du etwas anderes im Kopf.

Irgendwie muss ich mich beschäftigen, denn ich würde mich gerne zu dir umdrehen. Also schreibe ich ein paar SMS an sie. Was mir auch nicht viel Ablenkung verschafft. Warum musst du mich nur so anstarren? Ich kann es nicht sehen, aber ich spür es ganz deutlich. Dieses Gefühl von einem leicht traurigen Hundeblick macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Ich versuch einfach es und dich zu ignorieren. Aber jeder sieht wie du mich anstarrst, sogar der Lehrer wie ich sehe. Alle drehen sich zu dir um und lachen dich aus.

Ich würde ja was sagen, doch das gäbe nur Gerede. Also ignoriere ich es ganz einfach.

Seufz, wenn es nur so einfach wäre! Am liebsten würde ich aufspringen und über dich herfallen.

Ich weiß das du dich jetzt nicht mehr wehren würdest. Doch ich kann nicht, nein, ich darf es nicht einmal.

Mein Ruf wäre dahin, wenn die Presse davon erfahren würde. Ich

darf meine Stellung bei der Kaiba Corperation nicht verlieren, ich muss schließlich für meinen Bruder sorgen.

Ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören, mich so zu betrachten. So voller Begierde, so voller Leidenschaft, so erwartungsvoll. Das macht mir die Sache nicht leichter.

Es ist so schwer hier zu sitzen, so nah bei dir. Wie schaffe ich es nur nicht verrückt zu werden. Zu wissen, dass du die Luft, die ich ein- und ausatme, auch ein- und ausatmest lässt mein Herz raßen.

Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, wenn dein Atem auf meinen trifft,

bevor wir uns innig küssen.

Du mich an dich drückst und ich auch dein Herz rasen spüren kann. Mir mit deinen langen Fingern durch meine Haare fährst, während ich meinen Kopf auf deine Schulter lege. Ich einfach mit dir

den Moment genieße. Doch das ist alles nur Illusion, sind alles nur Träume, um vor der Wirklichkeit zu fliehen.

Denn die Realität sieht anders aus. Wir können nicht zusammen sein.

Es würde sowieso nicht funktionieren, wir sind zu verschieden. So sehr ich auch will, es darf nicht sein.

Leider...

Ein bisschen froh bin ich, dass du mich ignorierst. Denn mir ist endlich klar geworden, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich wusste schon von Anfang an, dass du nicht nur ein 'Feind' für mich bist, aber ich

wusste nicht was das andere Gefühl in mir war. Jedoch als du aufhörtest Streit mit mir anzufangen und mich anfingst zu ignorieren, war dieses Gefühl stärker als jemals zuvor.

Ich will nicht ohne dich leben, nicht dass du mich ignorierst.

Du sollst mich ansehen, mit mir reden, auch wenn es ein Streit wäre.

Es tut so weh, obwohl ich keinen wirklichen Schmerz spüre.

Es tut dennoch mehr weh, als wenn mein Vater mich schlägt.

Und du sitzt nur da und schreibst. Ohne ein Zucken, ohne ein

Wort und ohne einen Blick zu mir, wäre er auch noch so kurz.

Ich würde darin versinken.

Ich liebe dich.

Es ist doch so einfach, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich würde so gerne, aber ich kann nicht.

Ich habe zu große Angst und mein Mut ist verdammt klein geworden. Und bei jedem Gedanken an dich wird mein Mut kleiner und meine Angst wächst.

Ich kann nur hier sitzen und dich anblicken. Doch irgendwann ist auch das vorbei. Denn dann klingelt die Schulglocke und ich kann dich nicht mehr beobachten. Ich bin so froh, dass es nur zur

Pause klingelt, so hab ich dich noch ein paar Stunden bei mir.

Alle Schulstunden sind voller Qual. Ich würde dich so gern berühren, dich streicheln. Wie man es mit Hunden eben macht.

Wenn du lächelst geht für mich die Sonne auf und gleichzeitig die Welt

unter, weil ich weiß, dass wir niemals zusammen sein werden.

Wenn ich das Licht aus mache oder meine Augen schließe, sehe ich dich vor mir stehen, lasse die Wahrheit hinter mir.

In meinen Gedanken bin ich dir so nah wie niemand sonst. Doch ich kann immer in mir spüren, dass es nur Einbildung ist und meine Träume zerplatzen an der Wirklichkeit.

Es ist nicht dasselbe, als wenn du wirklich bei mir wärst.

Ich möchte dich mit Küssen überschütten. Möchte dich stundenlang

umarmen. Doch du bist unerreichbar, so fern und ich bin so einsam ohne dich. Deswegen ertrage ich die Qual hier zu sitzen und hoffe, dass diese Stunde nie endet. Jede Stunde hier ist eine Stunde

mit dir. Obwohl ich die Stunden lieber anders mit dir verbringen würde, das hier muss reichen.

In den Stunden in denen du hinter mir sitzt, betrachtest du mich mit deinen wunderschönen braunen

Augen, in die ich so gerne versinken würde, und in den Stunden in denen ich hinten sitze, tu ich

dasselbe. Bis dann doch diese kleine Ewigkeit durch ein Klingeln vergeht und wir getrennt in die

Pause gehen. Wir könnten natürlich auch miteinander reden, aber das würde ich nicht aushalten.

Deswegen habe ich auch mit den Streitereien aufgehört.

Es ist schon komisch, dass ich zur Zeit in jeder Pause alleine bin. Sonst sind Yugi und die anderen immer bei mir, doch im Moment sind sie noch nicht einmal in dieser Stadt.

Sie machen alle einen Schüleraustausch für einige Monate.

Doch ich konnte das alles nicht bezahlen und versauere hier.

Der einzige Vorteil dabei ist, das du auch hier bist. Du konntest nicht weg wegen deiner Arbeit und vor allem wegen Mokuba.

Doch leisten könnest du es dir. Es wäre die Gelegenheit mit dir zu reden, aber ich bin einfach zu feige. Immer wenn ich neben dir herlaufe, neben dir stehe, muss ich meinen

Atem anhalten, weil ich so eine scheiß Angst habe mit dir zu sprechen, geschweige denn Blickkontakt mit dir zu haben.

Also sitze ich hier mutterseelenallein auf dieser Bank und beobachte jede einzelne Bewegung von dir.

Du sitzt auch so einsam unter dem Baum, nicht weit weg von mir. Sonst arbeitest du immer an deinem Laptop.

In jeder Pause.

Aber heute sitzt du nur da. Mit geschlossenen Augen sitzt du unter

dem Baum, fast als würdest du schlafen. Schläft du wirklich?

Nein, du machst die Augen nur zu um dem Stress zu entfliehen.

Es ist wirklich eine gute Idee, einfach die Augen zu schließen und so

etwas oder jemanden zu entfliehen. Ich schließe auch meine Augen. Vielleicht kriege ich dich so aus dem Kopf, wenigstens eine kurze Zeit. Doch alle Gedanken drehen sich um dich.

Ob du schon wieder deine Augen offen hast?

Oder sitzt du schon nicht mehr unter dem Baum?

Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und mein Blut gefriert. Plötzlich gehst du direkt auf mich zu.

Willst du zu mir?

Nein, du würdest mich sonst ansehen, oder. Ach Quatsch, du würdest dich niemals einfach so neben mich setzten. Du willst nur an mir vorbei. Doch plötzlich bleibst du stehen.

Habe ich mich geirrt? Willst du dich wirklich setzten?

Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Doch du bleibst nur stehen, weil dein Handy klingelt. Aber du stehst direkt vor mir. Wie soll ich bitte so lange die Luft

anhalten? Ich werde noch ersticken. Aber du gehst einfach nicht weiter.

Du siehst so einsam aus. Ohne deine Freunde bist du völlig allein. Ich würde dich so gerne von dieser Einsamkeit befreien, aber es geht nicht. Diese Qual! Was ich auch tue, ich kann mich einfach

nicht ablenken. Alles dreht sich nur um dich. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich nur für dich leben.

Als sollte ich jetzt zu dir gehen und dich davor retten einsam zu sein. Ich wünsche mir so oft, wir wären uns nie begegnet.

Dann würden wir beide nicht so leiden. Ich kann nicht mehr.

Ich versuche deinen Blicken zu entfliehen, doch du siehst mich ununterbrochen an.

Ich kann mich nur ablenken, indem ich meine Augen schließe.

Versuche nicht an dich zu denken. Wieso muss ich auch alleine für

Mokuba sorgen, wieso muss ich auch noch diese Stellung bei so einer bekannten Firma haben?

Wenn das alles nicht wäre, könnten wir zusammen sein. Ich denke schon wieder an dich.

Obwohl ich dich nicht sehe, dein Gesicht ist trotzdem vor mir.

Also öffne ich meine Augen wieder. Ich will dieses Gesicht nicht sehen. Nicht so, bei geschlossenen Augen.

In meiner Phantasie.

Meine Augen sind also wieder geöffnet und ich sehen wie du da sitzt. Ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Es sieht so süß aus, wie du da sitzt und mir nachmachst. Ich will mich neben dich setzten. Ich muss

ja nicht mit dir reden, aber... Ich will deine Nähe spüren. Ich gehe einfach auf dich zu und hoffe, dass du deine Augen geschlossen lässt, bis ich neben dir sitze. Ich würde zu gern sehen wie du reagierst, wenn du die Augen öffnest und ich neben dir sitze. Doch dann öffnest du einfach die Augen.

Wie konntest du nur, jetzt packt mich die Angst! Natürlich wende ich meinen Blick sofort von dir ab.

Ich sollte an dir vorbei gehen. Einfach vorbeigehen! Aber plötzlich klingelt auch noch mein Handy.

Verdammtes Ding! Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt? Naja, ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich bleib also stehen und geh ran.

Es ist mein Sekretär, der mich an die heutige Sitzung erinnern will. Aber heute kann ich ja gar nicht. Ich bin mit ihr verabredet.

Mit ihr, meiner Freundin.

Ich höre zufällig was du dort an deinem Handy beredest. "Es tut mir Leid, ich kann heute nicht zur Sitzung kommen. Ich bin verabredet.... Ja, genau ich brauche nach der Schule eine Limousine, die

mich zum Bahnhof bringt....Danke."

Er ist verabredet. Bestimmt mit irgendeinem hohen Tier aus einer anderen Firma oder so. Du musst bestimmt auf ihn warten, solche Leute kommen immer zu spät. Wer eine gute Stellung hat, kann sich das anscheinend erlauben. Und die Züge kommen in letzter Zeit auch nicht gerade pünktlich.

Du gehst also zum Bahnhof und musst wahrscheinlich warten. Warten?! Wenn ich zur richtigen Zeit da ankommen würde, könnte ich dich bestimmt alleine sprechen.

Ja, ich werde meinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmen und dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Du musst es wissen. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm. Auch mit einer Abfuhr geht das Leben weiter.

Ich würde doch bestimmt irgendwann damit klarkommen. Oder?

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf.

Es ist keine Zeit für Zweifel. Ich muss es dir endlich sagen. Es ist besser, wenn ich es dir sage, als

mich jeden Tag zu fragen, wie es mit deinen Gefühlen ist.

Heute ist der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich sage es dir.

Komme was wolle!

Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass du vor mir sitzt. Ich war so in das Gespräch vertieft.

Du hast alles mit gehört. Was denkst du jetzt gerade?

Ich würde alles geben, um jetzt deine Gedanken lesen zu können.

Ich liebe es, wenn du so in deine Gedanken vertieft bist. Du bemerkst dann gar nichts mehr von dem, was um dich herum passiert.

Du bemerkst es nicht einmal wie ich dich jetzt ansehe. Ich würd' dich so gerne fragen, was du gerade denkst. Du änderst immer wieder deine Miene. Du siehst fest entschlossen aus und im anderen Moment so verzweifelt. Was quält dich gerade?

Hat es was mit dem Gespräch zu tun. Vielleicht fragst du dich mit wem ich mich treffe. Eigentlich will ich mich gar nicht mit ihr treffen. Sie ist sozusagen nur Tarnung, damit niemand erfährt wen ich wirklich

liebe. Ich mach allen Leuten etwas vor, sogar ihr.

Sie denkt, wir wären wirklich ineinander verliebt.

Aber ich hasse es, wenn sie mich küsst. Doch ich muss.

Anders wäre es zu gefährlich, also lasse ich mich küssen.

Denk dabei einfach an dich. Dir sollten diese Küsse gehören. Stattdessen muss ich mich mit ihr abgeben.

Sie hat eigentlich etwas besseres verdient.

Jemanden der sie wirklich liebt und sie nicht nur benutzt, so wie ich. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Also bleibt es so.

Ah, es ist schon so spät. Ob ich noch rechtzeitig komme?

Ich renne mit einem rasenden Tempo die Straße hinunter.

Wieso musste die Mathelehrerin unbedingt heute meinen, mir nach der Stunde zu sagen, wie schlecht ich in dem Fach bin?!

Das weiß ich doch auch, ohne das von ihr gehört zu haben!

Jetzt komm ich bestimmt zu spät. Ich renne so schnell ich kann, um nicht zu spät zu kommen!

Ich darf nicht zu spät kommen. Ich hab endlich den Mut zusammen, es dir zu sagen und das werde ich auch gleich tun.

Ich bin nun endlich am Bahnhof angekommen, aber von dir keine Spur. Da drinnen würde ich dich nie finden, also warte ich einfach hier draußen. Irgendwann kommst du doch bestimmt da raus.

Und wenn es erst heute Abend ist, sogar wenn es erst Morgen wäre, ich warte. Doch da kommst du schon durch die Tür mit...einem Mädchen an deiner Seite?

Sie sieht zwar nicht wirklich wie so ein hohes Tier aus, aber sie muss wohl eins sein.

Jedoch widerlegt sich mein Verdacht schnell, als ihr euch umarmt und küsst. Sie ist keine Geschäftspartnerin!

Ich würde so gerne einfach weiter laufen,

so gerne weg rennen, aber ich bin wie versteinert.

Ich kann mich einfach nicht rühren.

Dieser Anblick gerade hat mich dermaßen geschockt.

Jetzt wo ich endlich den Mut hatte es dir zu sagen.

Ich hatte mir so viele Gedanken gemacht. Doch damit habe ich nicht gerechnet.

Ich stehe nur da und sehe euch an, bis du mich erblickst.

Komm schon, Joey, lächle. Und das gelingt mir auch.

Doch trotzdem wirkst du so schockiert über meinen Anblick! Könnte es sein, dass ich...?

Ich bewege meine Hand auf mein Gesicht zu und spüre, dass meine Wangen nass sind. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich weine.

Der zweite Schock über meine Tränen hat mich wieder kuriert von meiner Lähmung. Ich kann mich wieder bewegen und renne weg.

Ich bin gerade einmal fünf Minuten hier und sie ist schon da. Warum konnte der Zug nicht ausfallen?

Dann müsste ich jetzt nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Aber so wie es ist, so ist es eben. Sie hat wenigstens die gleiche Haarfarbe wie du.

Nur ihre Haare sind viel länger. Ich wünschte du wärst hier, du wärst sie. Nicht sie sollte ich in den Arm nehmen, sondern dich.

Wieso sag ich dir nicht einfach, wie ich fühle?

Wir müssten es nur geheim halten...nein, das könnte ich nicht.

Wenn wir zusammen wären, könnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Ich würde der ganzen Welt zeigen wollen, wie mein Angebeteter ist.

Die Presse würde nicht nur mich, sondern auch dich belagern.

Deswegen ist es besser so wie es ist.

Wenn es mich auch nicht glücklich macht.

Mit diesen Gedanken geh ich durch das Haupttor, mit ihr. Sie will wohl immer allen zeigen, dass sie mit dem bekannten Firmenchef zusammen ist, denn sie umarmt mich wieder mal und küsst mich.

Doch ich spüre auch etwas anderes. Es ist wie ein Klirren in meinem Kopf. Als würde jemandem gerade das Herz brechen.

Ich sehe mich um und ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Wieso?

Warum bist du hier?

Du hast das alles angesehen. Ich fühl mich so schrecklich.

Doch du kannst es noch toppen. Noch nie habe ich dich so gesehen. Weinend.

Dieser Anblick muss so schlimm gewesen sein.

Natürlich war er das, nein, mehr als das.

Würde ich dich in den Armen einer anderen

Person sehen, würde auch mein Herz zerspringen.

Du versuchst zu lächeln, hast nicht bemerkt,

wie du angefangen hast zu weinen.

Es tut so weh dieses gequälte Lächeln mit anzusehen. Doch noch

mehr tut es weh, zusehen, wie du weinst. Und du dann wegrennst, als du es selbst bemerkt hast. Wo willst du hin, ich kann dich schon nicht mehr sehen? Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt machen soll.

Bleibe ich hier und lebe weiter wie zuvor, tue einfach so, als wäre das nie geschehen, oder laufe ich dir hinterher und gestehe dir alles?

Was soll ich nur tun?

Ich renne einfach, muss weg von dort. Irgendwo hin. Nur nicht nach Hause! Da kann ich jetzt nicht hin.

Wenn mein Vater sehen würde, wie ich, ein Mann, heule, würde er mich windelweich prügeln.

Also verkrieche ich mich in irgendeine Gasse.

Tse, du hast eine Freundin! Ich habe mir schon fast gedacht, dass du nicht auf Männer stehst. Aber dass du schon eine Freundin hast, daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Wäre mir das bloß früher

aufgefallen...Scheiße, unbedingt jetzt! Ich habe mich so danach gesehnt dir zusagen, was ich fühle.

Und dann fange ich auch noch an zu heulen und es hört auch nicht mehr auf. Du hast mich so mitleidig angesehen, dass es nur noch mehr wehtut. Wie soll ich dir jemals wieder in die Augen blicken?

In deine wunderschönen blauen Augen. Sie lag in den Armen, in denen ich so gerne liegen würde, sie küsste die Lippen, die küssen sollte, sie ist mit dem zusammen, mit dem ich zusammen sein will.

Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute kann sie bei dir sein. Doch ich kann niemals mit dir zusammen sein. Nie!

Obwohl ich dich doch so sehr liebe. Jeder einzelne Gedanke macht mich nun noch schwächer.

"Oho, was sitzt denn da Leckeres und weint?" Eine Gruppe von Männern hat sich um mich versammelt. Es sind insgesamt vier Stück.

"Lasst mich zu Frieden. Ich hab jetzt keine Lust mich zu

prügeln!", sag ich ihnen. Dass ich auch keine Kraft habe, verschweig ich lieber. Doch einer der Gruppe antwortet mir: "Wer will denn hier prügeln? Wir wollen dich doch nur trösten!"

Was will der Typ denn damit sagen? Mir wird das dann jedoch schnell klar, als alle vier plötzlich auf mich zu kommen.

Mit diesem Blick und dem Grinsen in ihren Gesichtern. Ich will wegrennen, komm jedoch nicht hoch. Meine Beine sind zu schwach.

Ich versuch mich zu wehren, doch ich hab keine Kraft mehr. Ich versuche zu schreien, doch es kommt kein Ton raus. Einer von ihnen hat mir schon

mein T-Shirt geraubt. Ich will nicht. Ich habe Angst!

Wieso hilft mir denn keiner?

Was habe ich nur angerichtet? Dieses Bild will einfach nicht mehr aus meinen Kopf. Du lächelst und weinst dabei bitterlich. Ich wollte dir nie sagen, dass ich mit ihr zusammen bin.

Geschweige denn, dass du uns siehst. Dich verletzen wollte ich nicht. Und dennoch habe ich gerade das heute getan. Und ich laufe dir noch nicht einmal nach, bleibe einfach hier stehen.

Was rennst du mir auch hinterher? Es ist deine eigene Schuld!...Nein, es ist meine Schuld!

Ich hätte nie mit ihr zusammen sein dürfen.

Ich muss über meinen eigenen Schatten springen. Ich will dir nachrennen, doch sie hält mich fest. Guckt mich ganz verwirrt an.

Ich lächle und gebe ihr einen Wangenkuss. Den letzten, denn danach sage ich: "Es tut mir leid, ich mache Schluss. Ich liebe nicht

dich, sondern den Jungen der uns gerade beobachtet hat."

Sie lächelt, als wollte sie sagen 'Ist schon gut', aber sagt kein Wort. Sie lässt mich los und gibt mir ein Zeichen, dass ich dir nachrennen soll. Das tue ich dann auch. Renne so schnell ich kann.

Zum Glück ist die Straße so lang, dass ich

dich noch immer sehen kann. Wenn du auch kleiner als eine Ameise für mich bist, in diesem Moment.

Ich kann dich sehen, wie du in eine Gasse einbiegst. Doch es könnte noch dauern, bis ich dich erreicht habe. Um dich nicht zu verlieren, versuche ich noch schneller zu rennen. Jetzt renne ich so schnell wie ich noch nie gelaufen bin.

Endlich bin ich an dieser Gasse angekommen. Es ist eine Sackgasse, also musst du noch irgendwo dahinten sein. Ich kann kaum noch laufen, muss mich kurz ausruhen. Bis ich dann nach dir Rufen

kann. Meine Stimme ist nicht besonders laut, mein Atem stockt. Doch du scheinst mich gerade noch gehört zu haben. Ich kann deine Stimme genau orten,doch sehen kann ich dich noch nicht.

Du scheinst dich hinter dem Müllcontainer verkrochen zu haben. Als ich dich dann endlich erblicke, reißen sich meine Augen auf. Dieser Anblick ist nicht zu ertragen. Was passiert denn hier?!

Ich weiß nicht mehr ein noch aus. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, bin wie paralysiert. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hier rauskommen soll.

Da höre ich plötzlich seine Stimme, die meinen Namen ruft.

"Seto?", will ich schreien doch es ist mehr ein Flüstern. Doch du hast mich scheinbar trotzdem

gehört. Erst jetzt wird mir klar wie du mich sehen wirst. Ich wollte und will nicht, dass du mich in dieser Situation siehst. So schwach, so verletzlich. Doch da bist du schon. Dein Gesicht ist so

erschrocken, als du mich siehst. Und diese Männer, die dich noch nicht mal bemerkt haben.

Die mir diese Schrammen, diese blauen Flecken zugefügt haben, als ich versuchte mich zu wehren.

Vergebens wie man hier sieht. Aber dein Gesicht bleibt nicht lange erschrocken, du siehst nun verdammt wütend aus. Du reißt einen der Kerle von mir herunter und schlägst auf ihn ein. Ich

wusste nicht, was für eine Kraft du hast. Mit nur einem Schlag ist dein Gegner K.O. Sofort gehen die anderen auf dich los.

Ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber ich komm einfach nicht hoch. Ich kann

nicht aufstehen. Meine Beine sind irgendwie taub, gelähmt. Doch wie ich sehe, brauchst du gar keine Hilfe. Du kommst gut allein zurecht.

Es ist erst knapp eine Minute vergangen und alle vier

liegen am Boden.

Da kommst du auf mich zu. Siehst so verängstigt aus. Ich verstehe gerade überhaupt nichts mehr.

Wieso bist du hier? Wieso siehst du mich so an? Wieso bist du mir nachgerannt?

Aber ich habe keine Zeit über diese Fragen in meinem Kopf nachzudenken. Denn du kniest schon vor mir. "Bist du in Ordnung?", fragst du mich mit sanfter Stimme, während du mich ein Stück aufrichtest.

So habe ich deine Stimme noch nie gehört. Ich nicke nur, bring keinen Ton heraus. Wir sagen beide kein einziges Wort, knien einfach nur da und sehen uns an. Ich will dich umarmen, bewege meine

Hand auf dich zu, ganz langsam. Doch da sehe ich wie einer von denen, die du gerade noch so tatkräftig verprügelt hast, eine Waffe hervorzieht. "Du verdammter...", er zielt auf dich und drückt

ab. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus werfe ich mich vor dich. Es vergehen einige Sekunden. Dich hat die Kugel nicht getroffen, was für ein Glück. Das ist mein erster Gedanke. Bis ich diesen Schmerz bemerke.

Unter meiner Schulter ist alles so rot. Die Kugel hat mich erwischt. Ich sehe dich kurz an, dann kipp ich um.

Doch du fängst mich auf. Du siehst so verängstigt aus und bist ganz bleich geworden.

Du hältst mich im Arm. Das habe ich mir immer gewünscht, wenn auch nicht gerade so.

Jetzt könnte ich glücklich sterben. Besonders wenn ich mein Leben für deins gebe. Ich kriege kaum einen Ton raus, doch ich nehme meine allerletzte Kraft zusammen, um zu sagen: "Seto, ich bin so

froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Ich liebe dich."

Danach höre ich nur noch wie du in dein Handy brüllst, bevor ich mein Bewusstsein verliere.

Einige Männer sitzen über dir, beugen sich über dich. Sie sind so in die Sache so vertieft, dass sie mich gar nicht bemerken.

Wie können sie dich nur anfassen? Ich werde verdammt wütend, keiner

kann mich jetzt aufhalten diese Typen zu verprügeln. Ich reiße einen dieser Männer von dir herunter und verpasse ihm einen Schlag, so dass er direkt zu Boden fällt.

Auch die anderen krieg ich schnell klein, nachdem sie auf mich zustürmen. Du sitzt immer noch genau so da wie gerade.

Bist du verletzt? Kannst du nicht aufstehen?

Doch dein Blick irritiert mich noch viel mehr. Du siehst mich so merkwürdig an, als würdest du gerade überhaupt nicht verstehen, was hier vorgeht. Als würdest du mir jetzt am liebsten tausend

Fragen stellen. Könnte ich nur Gedanken lesen! Aber es ist mir eigentlich egal, was du denkst. Ich knie mich vor dich, frage dich ganz sanft, ob du in Ordnung bist und richte dich ein wenig auf, so

dass du jetzt auch vor mir kniest. Du nickst nur als Antwort auf meine Frage, sagst keinen Ton.

Dass ich hier bin, scheint dir die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Du hattest wohl nicht damit gerechnet. Wir sitzen uns nun ganz still gegenüber. Es ist eine angenehme Stille.

Du scheinst irgendwas vorzuhaben, denn du bewegst deine Hand langsam auf mich zu.

Plötzlich reißen sich deine Augen weit auf, du stößt mich hinter dich, ich höre nur einen der Typen irgendwas schreien und ein lautes Knallen. Ich kann gar nicht so schnell reagieren. Was ist geschehen?

Ich dreh mich um. Dieser Mann hat eine Waffe in seiner Hand, er sieht total schockiert aus. Was ist mit dir?

Du siehst mich einen Augenblick an, dann fällst du in meine Arme. Mein Herz ist stehen geblieben. So viel Blut an deinem T-Shirt. Er hat dich angeschossen. Du atmest so schwer. Wild wühle ich mit der einen Hand in meiner Jackentasche, um mein Handy herauszuholen.

Mit der anderen Hand halte ich dich noch immer fest. Ich muss Hilfe holen. Du solltest jetzt nicht reden, doch du tust es trotzdem. Es hört sich an wie eine Verabschiedung, als wolltest du 'Leb wohl' sagen.

Du brauchst das nicht zu sagen, ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Deine

Worte sollten mich glücklich machen, doch sie machen mir Angst. Ich schreie nach einem Krankenwagen, ich habe ganz automatisch das Krankenhaus angerufen.

Für diese Worte hast du deine ganze Energie verbraucht und schließlich verlierst du das Bewusstsein. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.

Was immer ich auch tun würde, du machst die Augen zu, bist schon bewusstlos. Du verlierst so viel Blut. Ich halte das nicht aus.

Wehe du stirbst.

Nicht jetzt.

Ich höre schon die Sirenen des Notarztwagens. Ich trage dich zur Hauptstraße hinaus. Mein Blick ist trüb, voller Tränen. Alle starren uns nur an. Alles geht so schnell. Diese vielen Ärzte reißen dich

aus meinen Armen, packen dich auf eine Trage und fahren mit Blaulicht los. Ich werde in einem anderen Wagen zum Krankenhaus befördert.

Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken.

Alles dreht sich um dich.

Diese Menschen hier, in diesem Auto, wollen mir Mut machen. Doch sie wissen nichts. Sogar ich weiß mehr als sie, deshalb wirken sie auf mich unglaubwürdig.

Nun sitze ich hier schon stundenlang mit diesem starren Blick.

Meine Augen brennen schon von dem ganzen Geweine, doch ich kann einfach nicht aufhören. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.

Lass mich nicht allein!

"Seto Kaiba?", höre ich eine Stimme neben mir fragen. Es ist ein Arzt. Endlich jemand der mir sagen kann, was mit dir ist. Endlich eine ehrliche Person.

Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich schon wieder anfange zu heulen, als er mir sagt, dass du noch lebst, dass du über den Berg bist.

Er erzählt mir aber auch, dass ich dich beinahe verloren hätte. Du hast so viel Blut verloren, daran bist du fast gestorben.

Er bringt mich zu dir. Du schläfst noch, bist noch unter dem Einfluss des Narkosemittels. Doch ich darf hier bleiben. Es ist schon mitten in der Nacht. Ich halte deine Hand. Ich bin so erschöpft.

Letztendlich schlafe ich ein.

Ich fühl mich so warm und geborgen. Bin ich tot? Ich öffne meine Augen, mach sie aber ganz schnell wieder zu. Furchtbar dieses grelle Licht. Ich versuche meine Augen noch mal zu öffnen, aber ganz langsam.

Ich gewöhne mich langsam an dieses scheußliche Licht und sehe, dass ich wohl in einem Krankenhaus liege. Stimmt, ich wurde angeschossen, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Ich bin an so einen Schlauch angeschlossen und um mich herum sind diese komischen Apparate.

Erst jetzt merke ich, dass etwas meine Hand hält. Ich setze mich hin und sehe dich. Du schläfst.

Sieht so aus, als wärst du die ganze Zeit bei mir geblieben, hast die ganze Zeit meine Hand gehalten.

Du siehst total verheult aus. Du musst wohl sehr viel geweint haben, wegen mir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich zum weinen gebracht habe. Aber ich danke dir auch dafür, dass du dir solche Sorgen

um mich machst. Das erweckt Hoffnung in mir. Ich kann nicht anders, meine Hand bewegt sich ganz von allein auf dein Gesicht zu und ich streiche dir einige Strähnen aus deinem Blickfeld.

Damit habe ich dich geweckt. Du schrickst zusammen, guckst mich ganz entgeistert an. Dann bilden sich Tränen in deinen Augen, du lächelst und nimmst mich stürmisch in den Arm.

"Autsch!" Das war ein bisschen zu stürmisch. Du entschuldigst dich sofort und umarmst mich lockerer.

Ich weiß weder ein noch aus. Was hast du denn plötzlich? Du hast mich doch die ganze Zeit ignoriert!

"Joey, es... es tut mir so leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich..."

Du schiebst mich ein Stück zurück und blickst mir direkt in die Augen. "Sie ist nicht wirklich meine Freundin. Es war nur Schein, damit keiner bemerkt, wie sehr ich dich mag. Ich hätte dich nicht so verletzen dürfen. Verzeih mir, bitte, dass ich dich belogen habe."

Dein Blick senkt sich.

Das ist ja jetzt echt ein Hammer! Ich kann nicht anders und lache laut los. Und als du mich total entsetzt anguckst, muss ich noch mehr lachen. Bin ich erleichtert. Deswegen hat er mich also

ignoriert. Du scheinst jetzt ausnahmsweise mal nur Bahnhof zu verstehen. Du schaust mich so fassungslos an. Ich muss dich erlösen, nehme dein Gesicht in eine Hand und gebe dir einen

Wangenkuss. "Also kann ich mit dir zusammen sein?"

Auf die Frage lächelst du mich an, wirst

sogar ein bisschen rot. 'Natürlich' sagst du nur und küsst mich.

Das ist der glücklichste Tag in meinem Leben und ich denke es ist auch der glücklichste in deinem Leben.

Ende


End file.
